A Beautiful DaySomewhat
by Lt. U. RoMari EsTay23
Summary: Ororo and Logan have a romantic day planned...but...well things can get awkward-even for goddesses.


"Logan!" her husky voice rang out, echoing throughout the lush forest, sliding its way right into his ears. She chuckled, leaning to one side to gently caress a large leaf hanging lazily above her along the path. Her long cloud colored hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in loose curls, and swayed gently with the wind. She took a deep breath. Goddess, this was perfect.

"I really do not wish to play hide and seek," Ororo mumbled softly to herself.

"Well all ya had ta do was say somethin', Ro." She flashed around and saw Logan crouching with one large, calloused hand was in a loose fist on the ground while the other lay comfortable on his knee; on his face was a playfully arrogant grin. The primeval position, effortlessly sexy and wonderful, made Ororo slide her eyes over the defined muscles pinned against his crisp white muscle shirt, and the powerful legs thinly veiled by his snug jeans.

"You're beautiful," she stated all too casually in her smooth legato, walking towards him with an immense grace that only Ororo Munroe could saunter with-shoulders comfortably back, hips swaying slightly, and back straight. Logan stood slowly to meet her, and wrapped his arms around her as she pressed herself gently against him, pecking his lips.

"Me?" he smirked, "Watch your language." he rubbed his hands against her smooth, chocolate toned arms. Ororo's skin was like fine silk-smooth, glowing, and perfect in texture. He grinned as his soft lips met hers again. Gentle winds blew against the high trees and lower ones alike; the sound of soft, bustling leaves surrounded them along with the aroma of the lingering rain from days before. Ororo truly wanted complete intimacy with the nature around her, to be as naked and free as the trees surrounding her, but with Logan it would be difficult to do so without losing most of her energy.

Instead she'd worn a long flowing dress with a collar buttoning mid-neck, but leaving her toned arms and half of her back out, along with a slit that reached mid thigh, and a belt that clenched her small waist. Despite the dress being her favorite she smirked, the freedom wouldn't be a bad idea to try anyway. Win-win situations were rare.

"What're you smirkin' about?" Logan asked grinning as he took her hand, and led her along the trail.

"Just a thought I had, is all," Ororo responded calmly, though her smile was widening by the moment. The ever so mean and vicious Wolverine had planned a date, a picnic of all things, and was now walking along a trail with his hand enclosed with hers with a goofy grin plastered on his face. If Remy could see him now.

They walked comfortably in the silence. Ororo's bare feet reveled the feeling of actual dirt cooling them, and not the feeling of the stuffy heat of a boot. Slithers of sunlight pierced through tiny slits in the thick treetops bunched together up top, large flying bugs zipped by randomly, thick bushes decorated with beautiful flowers sat idly-Ororo absorbed it all. Logan watched from the corner of his eye, and then stopped abruptly.

"Let's go another way, a quicker way Ro," he said curtly. The annoyance in his voice struck her out of her bliss, and as he tried to pull her she released his hand.

"Logan I enjoy the scenic route, you know that," she responded, her smooth voiced dripping with curiosity with his suddenness. Especially during such a wonderful moment.

"Yeah well I can hear some things ya can't, darlin'," he responded disgustedly, "Let's go." he reached to grab her but she pulled further away, a small grin threatening to surface on her lips.

"Well what is it?"

"Damn it woman jus' listen!" Her blue eyes gently pierced his hazel, "Please?"

"If you won't tell me," Ororo floated into the air, feet grazing the ground, "I will find out on my own."

"C'mon darlin' it ain't that serious!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Ro-"

"I will meet you by the lake..." she added before grinning, "If I arrive first, you will wash dishes for the next 2 weeks."

Logan grinned wolfishly, "And if I win?"

A mischievous sparkle flickered in her blue eyes, "Whatever you desire, beloved."

Logan chuckled. This was too good. "Don't say I didn't warn ya, Ro," he said casually crossing his arms against his chest before taking a deep, exaggerated whiff, "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

She flew away, and he took off on the alternate direction, being slowed down by the laughs beginning to rack his body. This was going to be hilarious! This was going to be epic! Picking up his pace, Logan tampered with the thought of turning around and catching Ororo's reaction, but with the memory of her eyes as that thin dress blew against her alluring, goddess like body, outlining the curves and feminine tone, he decided quickly against it. Besides, his ears would possibly pick it up. Hopefully.

Ororo gently lowered onto the ground as she heard indistinct noises-animal groans and scratches. She smirked. If this was what Logan-

"Goddess, Kitten!"

She quickly turned away as Colossus nearly hopped away from Katherine Pryde, the cute young woman who'd been pressed against a tree, on a blanket, completely bare and opened wide. As quickly as Colossus had leaped and hid behind the nearest tree, the flushed, brown haired girl had the large blanket wrapped tightly around her, still panting from nervousness, and...well, Colossus.

"Oh my gosh!" She'd screamed scrambling up, trying to ensure every part of her was covered, "Ororo! I-uh-we-" she looked frantically at Colossus, who said nothing, continuing to search for his pants. She turned back to see Storm, readying herself to take flight again at full speed, and blushed, tucking a stray brown strand behind her ear.

The natural urges of the body were unpredictable, understandable, and totally acceptable-but for her Kitten, Ororo thought as she zoomed into the air, through a crack between the dense tree tops, for her Kitten it was all...all...

The sunlight poured onto her face and then her back as she took flight toward the glistening lake. The mansion was only a few miles away; she'd need to go further away. As she landed, hair falling behind her gently, Logan was sitting on their picnic blanket with half a beer and a 1000 watt grin. Ororo sighed walking toward him, and he stood, shaking gently from withheld laughter.

"It is not funny, Logan!" Ororo exclaimed, her light accent a tad more prominent.

"I tried ta warn ya, babe," he said leading her toward their large picnic, "Ya shoulda gave em some rain! Hell, a cold shower would-"

He turned into Ororo's annoyed, slit eyes and shook his head, opting not to finish the sentence but keeping his ever so amused grin as they sat down.

"What if I were to rain on this little picnic," Ororo mused, taking a bite of a perfectly sliced pickle spear. Logan shook his head, grin faltering.

"I worked too damn hard on this," he said gruffly. His white haired goddess smiled smugly, and avoided his eyes.

"Oh, and guess what darlin'," Logan continued, "Ya lost the bet."

**Thank you very much reading. Please Review! God Bless.**


End file.
